A Touch Of Night
by x-iceberg
Summary: What happens when Zoey returns from Italy, and runs into Erik? Are they actually over?


_This is my first real attempt to write a fan fiction; I'm not guaranteeing anything. And I realize 'Awakened' has come out, but I'm just sticking to this plot._

Nyx's words echoed in my mind again. _"It is not over yet, it has just begun, Daughter."_

It seemed so weird to be back in my little old dorm room back at the Tulsa House Of Night. In the past week, my soul had shattered, and in a desperate attempt to dodge the inadvetable truth that I would have to live in a world without Heath, my ex-boyfriend, but more importantly, my friend, my mind took comfort in the confusing, but almost blissful, forest of the underworld. The memories of the flapping wings, and approaching darkness made me shiver, even though I was immersed in the warmth and familiarity of my own bed.

My mind still couldn't process the fact Stark, my warrior, had shattered his soul to enter the Underworld to save me, knowing not of one successful attempt, and I couldn't even share feelings as strong as his. My lips tingled as the memory of our kiss, and I felt myself unconsciously repeat the words. "Come back to your queen, Guardian. It's all over now." Yeah, there was a definite need to talk through all the events of the week, which reminded me of other conversations I was still strongly opposed to having...

I traced the tattoos on my shoulders, a welcome distraction to my trail of thoughts. Deciding my attempt to sleep was over, I went into the bathroom. I stared back at a olive skinned woman with rippling black hair, thrown into a messy pony tail to accompany her Broken Arrow t-shirt. Somewhere along the way, I realized it was me, and I needed a shower... badly. I turned on the water, and took off my worn out shirt, wondering where my roomie was. I'd hardly seen her tonight, and she hadn't been in the dorm at all. Stevie Rae was acting strangely distant since I'd arrived back. Conveniently, that's when I heard a knock on the door. I turned off the shower with a sigh, and rushed to open it. Speak of the devil.

Stevie Rae stood in front of the door. Her blonde curls were gleaming as always, and her expressive eyes looked guard, and I knew the look on her face. It was the facial expression my mom had used on me for the past few years. The distrustful, almost glaring look I had come so used to, it was almost second nature. An unexpected pain went through my chest at the thought of my mom, and I tried to ignore it, looking up at Stevie Rae's face.

"Hey, stranger." I flashed a nonchalant smile, but I knew I was feeling anything but that. My emotions were a mess, and I couldn't think straight with all the things running through my mind. I had enough drama as it was, and something about how the way Stevie Rae's face changed told me she understood, and I silently thanked her while stepping aside to let her in.

She looked nervous, and I knew I wasn't actually getting that lucky after all. "I have to tell you something, and I don't think you're going to like it." She stared down at the floor, uncertainty painting her face. I could only imagine what was wrong now. I thought I knew better than to get my hopes up of having a boring day. I saw Stevie Rae did feel genuinely sorry, and it made me stop my rant.

"I'm sure I can handle it." I walked across the dorm to plop down on the floor on the plush rug, Stevie Rae right across from me. She was bitting her lip, and twiddling her thumbs, seeming to decide something. And then she began.

"I want to know you'll understand where I'm coming from, and trying not to get too mad." I nodded, and beckoned her to go on. "It was a few nights after the ice storm. It seemed to be getting better, and I thought everything would finally fit into place. Then I found him."

"Him?"

"Him. He was so human, and in so much pain. I didn't think of anyone but myself, and I'm truly sorry for what I did next. I cleaned his wounds, and hid him. I couldn't end someone's life when they could have good in them. You accepted me while I was struggling. I needed to be the person to accept him after his struggle."

"Who are you talking about Stevie Rae? You could of came to me for help."

She smiled with a knowing smile, shaking her head, then frowning suddenly. "No, I couldn't." And then she said something I never wanted to hear.

"I saved Rephaim from death."

I backed up, bumping into the post of my bed. "You mean to tell me, after I was almost killed by him, and his daddy almost killed all of us, you're going to take him in because you feel sorry."

"Just let me explain! Please, Zoey?"

"I've had enough explaining for a while. Please, just leave me alone." I was infuriated, confused, and most, of all, betrayed. With a sudden impulse, I yanked open the door to run out of the room. It was too crowded, too hot. It was too much, and I needed to escape.

Thanks to my amazing luck, I ran smack into a wall of hard muscles. The hard muscles had a face, and the face had a name.

Erik Night.


End file.
